Summer of hell
by Lolalove123
Summary: Patricia's summer leaves her broken. And when she returns to Anubis house, frightening memories come back to haunt her. Rated T.
1. Prologue

Prologue -

Patricia's P.O.V:

Summer has to be the best. Six weeks of no school, although you can't always guarantee great weather, there's always that slight chance that you may be going abroad.

My summer...was a nightmare.

Eddie leaving for summer in America was probably not even the worst part, but its part of the reason why summer was a terrifying experience.

* * *

Flashback –

"_Well, that was boring" I muttered after paying for the taxi ride home. He'd dropped me off at the bottom of my street, so all I had to do was walk a few metres and then I would be home. _

_So I did. And when I walked through those doors, I expected my family to waiting for me. But the house was empty, apart from a small note taped to the front door. _

_Dear Patricia, _

_I had to go and pick up Piper from the train station, as her purse was stolen so she couldn't pay for a taxi. We may well be a while, but your father will be home at around seven o'clock so don't worry. _

_Love, mum x _

_I dragged in my suitcase from the drive way and lugged it up to my room. Nothing had changed, it was still the purple room I had left a few months ago. _

_And suddenly, my bedroom door opened. It was my dad. He had beer bottle in his hands. _

"_Hi dad! You're back early aren't you? Mum left a note saying-" _

"_Patricia, your mothers not coming back!" He shouted, and threw the empty bottle at me. "We got a divorce!"_

* * *

And that was the moment my summer changed.


	2. Chapter 1: How to get out of the house

Chapter one: How to get out of the house

Patricia's P.O.V:

I pulled back my covers and blinked for a few seconds before shutting of my alarm clock. I hadn't had it on _too_ loud, in case I had woken dad. My eye was still sore from last night.

It was six am, but that was the point. If I got dressed quickly and just grabbed an apple, then I could be out the house before half past seven, right before dad goes to work. But then I'd half to book the taxi cab for around twenty-five past, all I have to do is time it right.

And so I tore off my pyjamas, and chucked them onto the floor, before pulling out some clothes and getting dressed. I hadn't realised it was raining. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before then taking them back into my room to pack into my suitcase.

* * *

I dialled the same taxi company number I had from six weeks ago.

"Hello?" The women asked.

"Hi, I'd like to book a taxi for twenty- five past seven please?" I whispered.

"Right, ok, specifically twenty-five past darling? We haven't got many available at that time. Would you like to go earlier?"

"Yeah if you don't mind. Do you have any for seven fifteen?" I asked nervously. There was a short pause as I heard the flicking of book pages.

"Yes, we have one cab available. What's your address?" She asked.

"Number thirty- two Roseberry drive, Huddersfield" I said.

"Where are you going?"

"Huddersfield train station" I spoke.

"Ok then, the taxi will be coming at seven fifteen and will taking you to Huddersfield train station, goodbye now! And have a happy trip!" She said, delightedly and then cut me off. Well, she could've at least let me say goodbye.

I packed the last few essentials into my purple suitcase and then carried it down the stairs with great difficulty. If I made one noise, dad would be and out of bed before I could say a word, and he would want to know where I was going. I was going back to Anubis house, of course.

* * *

I hadn't thought of Piper until I had gotten the letter in the post about her school. It seems mum had forgotten to change the post address. The truth was, I hadn't thought of Piper at all. I'd tried calling, but she never picked up. Mum never picked up either.

As I took the spare key and left the freshly written note on the door, I took a deep breath and walked off down the driveway to where my taxi was waiting in the pouring rain. It was going to be a few hours before I reached Anubis house.

All my bruises had purposely been covered up with make – up, though I'll have to try and sneak a few concealers of Ambers into my room.

Sighing, I sunk back into the leather seat of the car.


	3. Chapter 2: My summer?

Chapter two: My summer?

Patricia' P.O.V:

I stepped out of the cab, and walked around to get my suitcase out of the boot. My mind was somewhere distant, and I hadn't realised that Joy was shouting to me from along the parking lot.

"Hey Patricia!" She said happily, and pulled me into a hug which I took. I winced as she crushed me with her fragile body.

"Hi, how was your summer?" I asked.

"We went to Miami, as we always do! Then Mum had a business trips to go on...so yeah!" She said, looking blankly at me.

"Oh, of course! You always go to Miami!" I said, slapping my forehead. Then I cried out in pain, realising that I had hit one of my scars.

"Are you ok? Didn't hit yourself _too _hard did you?" She joked, linking an arm in mine. I shook my head, pulling a heavy bag beside me. "I forgot to tell you! Guess who I saw!?"

"Don't tell me...Robert Patterson!?" I asked, pretending to be excited.

"No, though I wish I had! Guess again! He's tall and blonde, eats boy sandwiches and is in the same house as us!"

"No way! You saw Eddie?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, he was on the beach with his friends! He introduced me to them! Now let's see...it was Ryan, Scott, Harry and Todd. But, I must warn you: There was this girl and-"

"What girl?" I growled.

"I don't know, Eddie said something about...Lauren Simmons and girlfriend! He told me not to tell you! I tried calling you, but the phone was always engaged or no one picked up!" She said desperately.

"Whatever, it's not like I care anyway. Since when _have _I cared?" I said with a sigh.

"I have good news...when she kept coming over, Eddie told her to get lost! I mean, I was sure that he was gonna let her grind all over him, but then he just told her to shut up and get lost! Trixie you should be happy!" She said, smiling as we walked through the doors of Anubis house.

"Yeah, ok..."

"I forgot to ask, how was your summer?"

My summer?

Hm, let's see –

My mum and dad get a divorce, mum taking my only sister away from me to live in London! My dad goes on the drink and leaves with anger and depression, only to take it out on me, physically abusing me.

"It was good..." I said, giving her a weak smile.

"Details! Come on, I know that look!" She pressed.

"There's nothing to tell! Honestly Joy, I don't _have _looks! It was a normal summer, my mum, dad and Piper and me! We may have taken a brief trip to France but that is it!" I snapped.

"Sorry for asking! I'm going to find everyone, say hello and stuff" She said, and took off to go and find the others.

I went upstairs to unpack, but mostly to reapply make- up, before my 'May or may not be cheating', boyfriend arrived.

Suddenly, the door opened and I jumped; only realising it was Eddie.

"Hey Yacker, how was your summer?" He asked.


	4. Chapter 3: Abuse

Chapter three: Abuse

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V:

"How was your summer?" Eddie asked me, standing with a cheeky grin on his face. I froze at the words _summer_.

"Uh, it was great...I went to France and stuff..." I mumbled, racking my brain suddenly remembering what I had said to Joy. "Uh...how was your summer?"

"Good, I went to the beach and stuff..." Eddie murmured.

"Joy said she saw you with some friends! She told me their names but I forgot them..." I said, trailing off at the end, and wishing I could take back what I said.

"Oh...right, Joy...well, I hadn't realised she was going to be there...so..."

"Yeah, she...kinda goes there every year..." I said, sensing the tension in the room. Breaking the silence, I decided to ask him about Sweetie. "So...did you visit...your dad over the holidays?"

There was a long pause.

"Yeah, he caught a flight to America one week...Patricia; you didn't answer your calls all summer. One night I rang and rang, but no –one picked up..." He said, taking a step towards me.

I remembered that night.

* * *

_Flashback- _

_The phone had been ringing for ages, almost like half an hour and Dad was getting really frustrated, as he was trying to work. _

_Unlike me, he was getting angry and I was too upset to speak. I kept convincing myself that I still had a family._

"_I do, I do...just one that a little, different!" I whispered, hugging my knees to my chest and watching the dark room go blurry. "No, who I am kidding? I don't have a family...I have a crazy dad!" I shouted it so loud; my dad came bounding in to my room and...well, you can guess what happened next. _

_The nurse got my excuse about a split lip, or broken nose. _

_He never meant it, it was just the drink._

* * *

"Patricia? Earth to Yacker?"

I was snapped back into the reality by Eddie's constant calling.

"What?" I shouted. "Why should it be any of your business whether I picked up the phone or not?"

"Because I was worried about you!" He shouted, then sighed and sat on my bed. "What if something had happened? What if you got hurt?" His voice softened.

"Whatever, I'm leaving..." I muttered, opening the door and slamming it shut behind me. I went downstairs, where everyone was waiting to eat.

"Patricia dearie, come on it's time for lu-"

"Sorry Trudy, but I'm not hungry!" I said quickly, before heading out of the door.

The truth was, summer had been a horror story for me and I didn't want to admit that in case they called the police. The thing I was most worried about was my nightmares.

Ever since Dad had started abusing me, the Rufus nightmares had come back, but even worse.


	5. Chapter 4: Bruise

Chapter four: Bruise

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V:

I was still a little dazed at Patricia's attitude when I came down for lunch. Surprisingly, she wasn't here and macaroni was her favourite. She's been acting so twitchy ever since we met this morning, and I'm starting to wonder if she found out about Lauren Simmons.

"Joy! Why did you tell her? She's mad at me!" I said desperately.

"I don't keep secrets from her, she's my best friend!" Joy protested.

"I tried calling her, she never picked up!" I said, throwing my hands in the air in despair.

"Same, I tried every week but it would always go straight to voicemail..."

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V:

_Dream –_

* * *

"_Please don't!" I begged, down on my cut knees. _

"_You're just too cute! Well, too bad!" Rufus shouted, and pulled the trigger sending me into a deep sleep._

* * *

I awoke sweating buckets and breathing heavily. My nightmare had been the worse one yet.

I looked over to see that Mara and Joy were fast asleep. I was supposed to be asleep, so I tried to find my way into a happier place, but it just didn't work. Nothing could take my mind of it.

I dithered on whether or not to get a glass of water, and then decided it might help me sleep. So I tiptoed out of my room and down the stairs, shivering in my t- shirt and short pyjamas.

I froze when I saw Eddie standing by the counter making a hoagie. Then he looked up and spotted me.

"Hey Yacker, I was just making a hoagie. Care to join?" He asked, whisper/shouting across the room.

I shook my head, and made my way over to the sink, whilst saying, "I only came down for some water, because I had a bad dream"

"Oh..." He said, turning back to the sandwich.

"Look Eddie, about earlier I'm really sorry. I just...wasn't feeling great" I said, reaching for a glass.

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that"

I put the glass down and hugged him.

"I really am sorry!"

"I know. About Lauren, she's nothing! We used to go out, and she has less than a brain that Amber does!"

I kissed him.

"I don't care, if you say you didn't cheat, I believe you"

Then before I knew it, we were back kissing. His hands gripped my waist and I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, it's just...look, I only came down here for some water!" I said, turning my back and running the water.

"Come on Yacker, we just made up! Don't shut me out..."

I felt a tug at my top and turned around to see Eddie's mouth a jar.

"Patricia, how did you get these?"


	6. Chapter five: Truth hurts

Chapter five: Truth hurts

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V:

"I...I can't remember..." I whispered, taking the water and heading for the door. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back, almost making me drop the water. "Careful weasel! You nearly made me drop that!"

"What happened Patricia?"

"It's none of your business!" I hissed.

"Is too! I've seen the bruises, plus I'm your boyfriend!" He pointed out.

I studied his face, searching for any kind of excuse. I tried to think of a different way to get out of it, but I knew if I hurt him, I would only be hurting myself inside.

So I sat down, looking at the floor.

"My summer..." I said, sighing. "Maybe I told Joy that I went to France, maybe I told you that too. But that is not what happened..."

"Yacker, you did tell me and Joy that! What's this about?" He asked. I stayed silent.

"It's about...its...it's about my summer" I stuttered. "And why it was such a nightmare...for me"

"Patricia, you're scaring me! Stop it! Did Rufus came back from the dead and threatened you?"

I shook my head. "Something much worse than that..."

"Ok...so just tell me!" He persisted.

"In some ways, I wished you'd come to visit your dad in England. And in some ways, I wished I'd picked up the phone...then I wouldn't be in this mess. Well, maybe I still would but at least you would've known. A part of me said 'Why don't you just tell someone?', but I knew if I did he would go to prison and-" I got cut off, by a pair of lips being crashed onto mine.

"Just tell me!"

"My...my...my dad...my dad..." I whispered. "I can't...I just can't tell you...it's too horrible!"

I was pulled into an embrace.

"My mum and dad got a divorce, so I was left with my dad while my mum took Piper away with her. So then, my dad went on the drink and when I came back from school that afternoon, he found me unpacking. I tried talking to him, but he cut me off and threw a beer bottle at me. That's when I knew summer wasn't going to be the same..." I said, bursting into a silent flood of tears.

"Is this true?"

"Yeah. The night you tried calling...he was trying to work and he got frustrated that the phone kept ringing...I was upstairs trying to forget about it all, but I shouted something and..." I trailed off to demonstrate.

Splashing water over my nose and eye, the make – up instantly came off to reveal a blue nose and purple eye.

"Patricia...I'm so sorry!" Eddie whispered, holding me close.

"Ow!" I said pain in my voice.

"Sorry! Why did he do that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Depression, drink, anger there all connected! My dad was depressed and drunk...then took his anger out on me. It's a bit like drugs..." I said. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yacker, I don't know if I can. This is serious, he's physically hurt you! He could be arrested!"

Arrested?


	7. Chapter 6: How did I miss this?

Chapter 6: How did I miss this?

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V:

How did I miss all of this?

"I don't want to talk about it anymore...I'm going to bed" She said, pulling herself up from the couch and grabbing the glass of water.

"Patricia, could we talk about this in the morning?" I asked.

"I don't know...I really don't want to recap on it, again. It was terrifying experience..." She trailed off, and I saw the most hurt look in her eyes.

"Please?"

"I can't Eddie...it hurts to talk about it! Have you ever been hurt by anyone you thought loved you?!"

I stopped. Yes, yes I have. I thought my dad loved me, but he took off and left. I also thought my mom loved me, but she got re- married to a big old jerk called Derek.

"Just...leave me alone, ok?" She said, and then left.

Patricia P.O.V:

I'm so tired of being afraid. But the presence of my dad still lingers here, and these wounds just don't seem to heal, the pain just too real. He drove over me, and broke my confidence. I've tried so hard to convince myself that he's gone but it still feels so real, like he can still hurt me.

The thing that bothers me the most is that I loved him and he loved me. He was my dad, she was my mum...they still are. But the relationship is different now, because my dad abused me and my mum left me. I feel used and abandoned.

Somewhere beyond the hurt and hatred, I still believe that he loves me. But I can't trust anyone, not even Eddie or Joy.

Is it just the drink, or do I need to open my eyes?


	8. Chapter 7: Phone call

So, hey! That last chapter was inspired by a song called 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. It really helped me write this chapter.

I also want to thank **MusicalWheaten**, because of her YouTube video, 'I've become so numb', was an instant hit in my mind and I really love the way you told the story in the description. Its how this story was born, I tried putting it off until I'd finished other stories, but I kept going back to the video and I eventually wrote this!

I hope you enjoy my next chapter!

So now you know my real inspiration!

* * *

Chapter seven: Phone call

Patricia's P.O.V:

I went to bed and wrapped myself tightly in the covers. Tears began to fall, hot and fast as I squeezed myself into ball. I'm innocent and a victim. He's a betrayer and my dad, the one I trusted the most. He needs to go rehab.

I woke with a start the next morning. Joy's alarm clock had been put on full blast, and she was just starting to crawl out of bed, along with Mara.

"Morning sleepy red head! How was your night?" Joy yawned.

"Good. Your looking cheerful, especially since it's the first day back, what's up?" I asked, whilst taking a sip of the water I had gotten earlier that morning.

"School newspaper, she went on about it for an hour before bed last night!" Mara said, walking towards the door, and then disappearing to the bathroom.

"Oh, well I hope you have fun today...at the, newspaper thingy..." I murmured, before remembering briefly what had only happened a few hours ago.

Deep down, I knew the right thing to do was to tell the police, but I couldn't do it. My dad is all I really have, since my mum took off with Piper. I just...well, it's complicated.

It's like I don't know how to love anymore.

* * *

I went down to breakfast, keeping my head down and hopefully not making eye contact with Eddie. I was too nervous to talk to him about it, but also too afraid to bring it up. I was just about get a glass of orange juice, when Trudy called me from the hallway, and so I went to see what the problem was.

"Oh, Patricia dearie! There's someone on the phone for you!" She said, happily giggling and passing the phone over to me.

"Hello, Patricia Williamson speaking" I said.

"Hey Trixie! How've you been?"

"Piper!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, the one and only! Mum said I could call, since I don't start school and stuff till tomorrow. So, come on! Answer the question!" She persisted.

I made my way upstairs and went into my dorm room.

"I'm good, but starving! I was just about to have breakfast!" I said, laughing a little. "You always call at the worst possible times!"

"Yeah, sorry about that! How's everyone?"

"Good, Alfie's still Ambers girlfriend if that's what you were wondering..." I said.

"No! And, must you say, 'Good' for every question I ask?" She joked. "No, but seriously! Is Joy getting over Fabian? How was Eddie's summer?"

"Joy seems happy, she's pretty excited for the school newspaper, if Mr. Sweet lets her back in. Eddie went to America, obviously, and his dad visited. We haven't really spoken that much. How's mum?" I asked.

"She's ok, I guess. Sometimes I find her all alone in the attic, looking through old photos...I think she might be having second thoughts about the divorce. What about dad?"

"Well, you know dad. He took it pretty hard, but he's fine now..." I said, trailing off at the end. "Well, anyway I have to go get breakfast otherwise I'll be starving! I'll speak to you soon, bye!"

I heard a faint bye and then cut her off.

I didn't even have the courage to tell my own _twin sister _what had happened.


	9. Chapter 8: Losing

Patricia's P.O.V:

I sighed heavily, left the phone on the bed and then trailed into the bathroom. I put my hands on either sides of the sink and looked down at the white basin, whilst breathing in and out.

I went downstairs, ignoring the fact that Joy wanted to ask me something and Trudy wanting the phone back, though my feet, only leading me outside of the house and into the wood. And then I hear the faintest voice, calling my name and so I stopped in my tracks, to turn around.

There was Eddie, holding out his hand.

I stood for a moment, locking eyes with him whilst dithering on whether or not to take his hand or not.

"I don't bite..." He said, reaching for my fingers. And then my instincts kicked in and I slapped his hand away. "Patricia just listen to me!"

"Why should I?" I growled, closing my eyes.

"Because, I know how it feels. To be hurt by parents, maybe not physically, but emotionally."

I knew he was telling the truth, but I couldn't bring myself to trust him anymore.

"Why can't you leave me alone?! I don't _want _to know how it feels, because I _do_ know!" I shouted.

"I want to help!" He said desperately.

"I don't need your help, I'm better off on my own!"

"Well, if that's the way you feel! I'm done!" He shouted, and stormed off; leaving the core of an apple beside the tree he had stood next too.

"Yeah, well maybe I do care." I whispered, before letting a single tear fall, before all the rest.

That's my talent you see. Putting up a fight is what I'm good at, but sometimes I lose the ones I love and need the most in the heat of a battle.

I always lose.


	10. Chapter 9: Really the same?

So, I just wanted to say how thankful I am to **Sibuna509**, for the shout out! And I really love her story: True love shows.

I'm also shouting **HouseOfAnubisGemGemX**! Thanks for always reviewing my stories, and you 'know I love yours!

Chapter 9: Really the same?

Third person –

Patricia walked across the emerald grass over towards the library, which she set a dark gaze upon before opening the doors and stepping inside. Feeling the unfamiliar warmth, she shivered and looked up to see the sun shining through the windows.

So why did she feel so cold?

She still didn't know what had possessed her to come to the library, but she was there, feeling very down. She felt alone in the world.

Like Patricia, Eddie felt the same. Distant and alone.

'Trust' was now an unforgivable word to him; it had been erased from his memory and didn't know how to trust ever again.

As for Patricia...well, she's not herself. And he had tried to help, but she had refused.

Patricia wandered around the library, before breaking down into floods of tears. Why had she been so difficult?

Maybe if she_ had_ trusted him more, then things wouldn't have happened. But then again, maybe it would've happened anyway.

What can you do with a girl like her?

Nothing, because she probably won't let anyone else in now she's been through too much now.

"Patricia? Are you there? Second periods about to start!" Joys says.

Patricia stayed silent, shuffling her feet slightly.

"There you are!"

"Yeah, here I am..." She mumbled miserably.

"What's wrong? I know you're not really on good terms with Eddie...is that it?" She asked the auburn haired girl.

She nodded.

"He'll come around! Besides, you're Patricia!"

"Yeah, I'm Patricia..." she said, fixing her eyes on the mosaic on the wall. "Let's just go..."

She was Patricia? Was she really?


	11. Chapter 10: Going back

It was four weeks in and I had felt pretty distant to everyone, even Joy.

During that cold, foggy, Tuesday morning, my dad had called.

"Hello?"

"Patricia, you must come home! I haven't got enough money to send you to boarding school anymore!"

My world had stopped that morning.

* * *

And now here I am, standing outside my house, wishing I'd ran away. Although I'm not alone, I still feel very insecure and scared. My dad _abused_ me the last time I saw him, so god knows what he's going to now he knows I ditched him to go to school, on that Saturday.

I'm not alone. I begged Eddie to come with me; it's so scary when you're alone. It's ok when it's in regular routine; it's when he invents new things. He wasn't with me, now. But he was sitting in the taxi.

I opened the door, and it revealed my dad.

"Come in Patricia." He said. I stepped into the house that I once called home. It now smelt smoky and had the musky smell of beer behind the air freshener. "I've been working; sorry it's such a mess. Now, I can understand this hard for you. Leaving everyone behind, friends, boyfriend...but I didn't choose your future, and I didn't choose mine either."

"You did. You stopped working because of mum. You got drunk every single day, and I don't blame you for being upset..." I spoke quietly, setting my suitcase on the floor. "But that doesn't give you the right to hurt people."

"It's always about you, isn't it?" He asked, his voice raising every syllable. "What have I just said? Maybe you're just deaf!"

His arm connected with my face. I felt my body fall to cold the floor with a thump and I let blood trickle down from my nose. I was trying to tell him that he had no right to hurt me, that it was in fact illegal and that I would call the police. Or give him some hint at least.

"You're a sick person!" I screamed, picking myself up and making a break for it. Before I could, he grabbed a hold of me and punched me in the face. "I was totally wrong...you're a monster!"

I hadn't fallen, so I composed myself. Then, I pulled out my phone and dialled Eddie's number. It rang, until he picked up.

"Eddie, I-" I began, but got stopped as a rock hit my phone a knocked it from my hand, also scratching my cheek. "My phone..." I choked.

"Now, you can go and unpack." He grunted, replicating Victor.

I slowly took the suitcase from ground, pulling up the handle and dragging it on its wheels, before taking it upstairs. Abandoning it in my bedroom, I went to the bathroom and looked at face. I touched the fresh scarlet wound, stinging pain inflicted on my cheek as I reached for some toilet roll.

I as in fact trapped inside my own house, with a monster that could not be tamed.


End file.
